守護天使
by KawaiiNekoNami
Summary: English Name: Guardian Angel. Maybe he is a friend of her mother? But normally, her mother never let anyone know about her. And why did that man seemed to care so much about her? Well… unless… "Who knows? Perhaps I'm an angel sent by the heaven for you, my dear little princess." TYL!Mukuro x 5 yrs old!Chrome sister-brotherly ship.


**守護天使**

**(English Name: Guardian Angel)**

**Beta-read by: UnknownAlicex3**

**A/N: Get a cuddling partner for yourself because I guess some of you might feel like hugging one another after you've finished reading this… :D Just a warning here: There's a cute, mini-version of Chrome (Nagi) here… XD Get a tissue for yourself if you can't stand her cuteness in this story. And... be aware of OOC-ness Mukuro, okay? ;)**

**P.S: 'Nagi' means that it's the younger self of Chrome. Oh, and for some sort of reason, the TYL-bazooka suddenly turned into a 20YL-bazooka.**

**Disclaimer: Well, the anime isn't mine because it belonged to the mighty Amano Akira-sensei who shouldn't have ended KHR so quickly!**

* * *

Nagi didn't know how to react. All of a sudden, she is being engulfed in a cloud of pink smoke and now she found herself standing in a place different from the spot she had been standing on just a moment ago.

Instead of sitting on one of the swing at the park, she found herself standing in front of a desk that is almost as tall as she is. Sitting from behind the desk on his leather chair is a brunette who seemed to be twenty years older than her. The older man's expression looked incredibly shocked and for some reason, it only made the little girl starting to become curious.

The small purplenette tilt her head a bit as she blinked her eyes at the man in front of her. "Who are you, mister?"

It took a few minutes for the man to recover from his shock before he mumbled something under his breath.

Nagi looked at the man with violets full of curiosity, wondering what he is mumbling about. "What are you talking about?"

"…ute…" the man mumbled a bit louder this time, a small tint of blush starting to spread over his cheeks.

The small girl only managed to let out an 'Eh?' before she is suddenly being picked up from the ground by a pair of strong arms.

"You're so cute when you're younger, Chrome~!" The man exclaimed as he started to spin her around. All the young purplenette could do was blink her eyes as she tried to register what had just happened. Suddenly, a trident was sent flying towards the brunet but luckily, the man managed to dodge the sudden attack.

The man turned around, still holding her protectively in his arms as he glared at a blue haired man who is leaning against the wall with a clear look of displeasure on his face.

"Kufufu…" the blue haired man cackled creepily. "Get your dirty hands away from my Chrome, you damn Tuna fish."

"Mukuro! Do you even know that if I didn't dodge your attack just now, Chrome might get hurt!" the brunette reprimanded the bluenette. But the other man ignored him before he bent down, looking at Nagi face-to-face.

The young purplenette stared at the blue haired man as he smiled lovingly to her. "My little Nagi, come into my arms. I'll protect you away from that evil Mafioso."

Instead of pulling her arms out for that warm embrace, the small purplenette pointed her index finger at Mukuro's unique hairstyle. "A pineapple monster!"

An awkward silent filled the room before the brunette who was holding his gut finally burst out in laughter.

"Wahahahahahaha! C-Chrome! I never knew that you will ever describe Mukuro as a p-pineapple monster!" the brown haired man said in between his laughs and he stopped laughing when he sensed a dangerous aura behind him.

"E-Eto…" Tsuna could felt himself starting to get nervous before looking down at the younger Chrome in his arms. He slightly shivered as the man behind him suddenly pulls out his trident.

"Kufufu~ Nagi, can you please go out and wait for me? Because it will be getting extremely bloody soon in this room~" Nodding her head as she gave out a cute 'Hai~', the small purple head jumped out from the brunette's embrace and proceeded to walk out from the room. Tsuna watched as his only life saviour closed the doors off in front of him.

"M-Mukuro… can we talk nicely? I don't want my office to be stained by blood…" the Mafia boss asked with hopeful eyes directed at the illusionist. However, the only answer he received was a trident nearly stabbing right through his brain.

"My answer is _**no**_, Sawada Tsunayoshi~"

Several minutes later, loud explosions and screams could be heard from the office room.

* * *

Mukuro walked out from the room with a delighted look. He smiled when he saw the young purple head standing in front of him. He kneel down to look at the girl face-to face.

"So, what would you like to have for your birthday today, Nagi?"

The young girl looked at him in surprise: as if wondering how he knew that it's her birthday.

"H-How did you know that…?"

The bluenette chuckled once again. "I have my ways and I wanted to make today the best birthday you've ever experienced. So, can you tell me what you would like to have now?"

Nagi hesitated for a moment. Normally, her parents would buy a lot of expensive dolls for her during her birthday so toys have never crossed her mind before since it's something that she can always have. Suddenly, something popped in her mind. This might be the first and only time she can experience something new.

"I… I want to go to a family restaurant and have a children lunch…" the little purple head murmured as Mukuro blinked his eyes at her simple request.

"Kufufu? You only want a children lunch?" the bluenette asked in bewilderment.

The little girl nodded her head as she fumbled with her purple dress. "Yes… I have always wanted to try one… but okaa-san said that those dishes are unhealthy…"

Mukuro let out a knowing silent 'ahh'. He remembered. His Nagi used to tell him that her mother is a famous star and she also told him about how her mother never let her eat any outside food that she considered as 'unhealthy'.

"Well, then. I know of a nice restaurant around here if you wish me to take you there." Mukuro said as he gently took Nagi by her hand and started walking. The little girl began explaining: sprouting out expectations she'd always held in herself and never dared to tell anyone before.

"I heard that they make the ketchup rice in a shape like a hill and put a flag on it…"

"Yes, they do, Nagi."

"Do they have fruits shaped like stars and flowers?"

Mukuro let out a soft chuckle at her innocent questions. "Yes, and I believe that the one we're heading right now serves jello as well."

"Jello?" Nagi breathed out in awe, "I… I've never tasted jello before…"

Mukuro smiled, looking down at the girl. "Don't worry, we'll let you have a taste of it when we arrive at the restaurant. I'll buy you an ice cream as well if you want me to."

This time, the young girl titled her head to look up at the elder man. She has an excited smile on her shy face as her eyes flashed brightly. "Can I have a chocolate ice cream please, onii-san?"

"Of course you can. It's your birthday today, Nagi. Ask for whatever you want to eat and let's just keep this a secret between you and me, okay?" Nagi grinned as she hugged his leg.

"Thank you, onii-san." Mukuro just chuckled at her cute expression as he bent down, picking her off from the ground. He held her in his arms and walked into one of the best family restaurants in town.

Mukuro ordered a children lunch, a glass of chocolate milkshake for the small purplenette and a cup of hot cappuccino for himself. He watched as the younger girl stared in awe when the dish came and what she had always been imagining was now right before her. She carefully and slowly ate the meal, treasuring the rare moment. Mukuro took a sip of his cappuccino as he watched the girl took the mini flag and twirled it around her finger.

"Do you want more?" he asked and the young purplenette just shook her head as she nipped on a small piece of jello. "I'm already full, onii-san." She said with a small, cute smile that made Mukuro's heart skipped a beat. Oh, he just wanted to snuggle up with her!

Letting out a soft cough and mentally giving himself a slap, Mukuro quickly took a sip of his cappuccino as Nagi stared at him weirdly.

"Onii-san, are you having a fever? Your cheeks are burning red!"

* * *

"Look, onii-san, a swing!" the little girl exclaimed, running towards the park. Mukuro let out a sigh. He could never know what is running through a girl's mind since he had just accompanied his little 'princessa' walking along the whole town this afternoon without buying a single thing.

"Can you please push me?" Nagi asked him with her innocent smile. Mukuro could feel a part of his heart tingling in happiness since he knew that Chrome rarely smile when she's young. He is proud that he is able to make her smiled so genuinely.

"Are you happy today?" He asked, pushing her gently back and forth. The purplenette nodded her head in happiness.

"Hai~ Today is the first day Nagi have ever made a friend so it's the best birthday ever!"

Mukuro didn't know why, but he swore that he saw hints of sadness in that happy smile. He hesitated for a moment before he started to speak.

"Nagi." The blue-haired illusionist called out softly. The small purple head titled her head up to look at him as Mukuro gave her a rare, gentle smile. "Don't worry. I know it might seem hard for you now but some day….you will find more people who will be willing to be your friends. They will love you for who you are and would never be able to live without you. You just have to wait patiently for those people to appear in your life."

The girl looked at him in awe and decided to stay quiet for a moment before she opens her mouth and starts speaking once again. "Are you… perhaps one of those person, onii-san?"

Mix-matched orbs widened slightly at her sudden question. However, the male illusionist quickly recovered from his shock and pulled up a mysterious smile. He gently runs his fingers through her long purple locks before he pulled her close to him and whispered to her ear.

A tint of blush formed on Nagi's face as she let out a surprised 'Eh?'. However, before she could get a proper answer from the elder man, she found herself being wrapped in a cocoon of pink smoke. When she opened her eyes once again, she found herself sitting on the swing she had been before she met that onii-san.

A mixed feeling of disappointment and frustration washed over Nagi but it was soon replaced by a peculiar calmness as she stared towards the ground. She closed her eyes, a rare, happy smile spreading over her pale face.

Today is the happiest birthday for her, she didn't spend the day alone and it's the first time she had ever made a friend. Although that man is weird, he seemed to know an awful lot about her. Maybe he is a friend of her mother? But normally, her mother would never let anyone know about her existence Then why did that man seemed to care so much about her? Well… unless…

_"Who knows? Perhaps I'm an angel sent by the heavens for you, my dear little princess."_

He is really an angel?

* * *

Chrome blinked her eyes when she found herself back to her actual timeline. However, what surprised her the most was that she is sitting on a swing instead of standing in front of her boss's office and the person who is pushing her back and forth lightly is…

"M-Mukuro-sama…?" the female mist guardian managed to squeak out in embarrassment as a small tint of blush formed on her pale cheek. The bluenette just smiled lovingly back at her.

"Did you have fun in the past, Nagi?" he questioned her curiously and Chrome's eyes slightly softened, a small smile spreading over her face.

"Well… I managed to meet up with my father b-but he didn't know who I was so I could only watch him from afar as he searched for me. I also went to meet up with my mother as well… and uhm…" Suddenly, her eyes saddened and her lips closed up to form a small frown. "She is still as beautiful as always… although she didn't seem to remember that today is my birthday…perhaps…" she let out a bitter chuckle. "Perhaps she didn't even want me to be alive in this world."

Mukuro frowned as he saw how easy it was for Chrome's good mood to be ruined just by the little visit she paid to her cruel mother who didn't even mind to remember her birthday. He stopped pushing the swing as he slowly wrapped his arms around the purplenette.

"M-Mukuro-sama?" Chrome called out when suddenly, Mukuro wrapped his arms around her small figure. The male illusionist let out a small chuckle before he nuzzled his head on the crook of the younger girl's neck.

"Although your mother will never give you the motherly love that you deserved… don't ever think that no one is glad that you're born in this world." He gently whispered to her ear, his fingers gently playing with her smooth purple locks.

"D-Does that mean that Mukuro-sama is glad that I'm alive in this world?"

Looking at Chrome as if she is crazy, Mukuro replied.

"Kufufufufufu~ what makes you think that I won't be glad that you're alive in this world? You do know that you're really precious in my life. Right, Nagi? Without you, I wouldn't have realized the many things I'd miss even after all those cycles of hell I've gone through." He smirked.

"What...do you mean, Mukuro-sama?" Chrome asked curiously.

Mukuro closed his eyes before continuing. "Do you know… in my past lives, I would never realize how living is worthy, unlike right now. I had been too focused on my hatred towards the mafia that I failed to notice the things around me that are very precious to me as well. So, I should have thank you since because of you, I've learned how precious it is to live a life." He murmured. He won't admit it aloud, but perhaps he might still be in the Vindice prison if he hadn't fought with the Vongola family and become a part of them. But most of all, he wouldn't have ever learned the thing called love if he had never met Chrome.

When the purplenette heard this, she thought back to her childhood. Thinking back at how she used to be alone celebrating her own birthday and how after she met Mukuro, her birthdays had slowly become more colourful and glorious.

Perhaps her boss and the others are also glad that she was born?

And with that thought in mind, a happy smile formed on Chrome's face.

"Actually, I should be the one to thank you, Mukuro-sama. Because of you, my life has changed and turned to be far less dull than how it was before."

Perhaps in everyone's eyes, her master is seemed as a heartless and cold person. However, they're terribly wrong. Mukuro has a gentle and loving heart as well. It's just that he rarely shows it to anyone except for her.

Her violet orbs suddenly widened in realization as she recalled a long, forgotten memory of hers. The mysterious man who claimed himself to be an angel before her twenty years ago… could he be… her Mukuro-sama?

She watched as he smiled lovingly at her and she just smiled back to him. Well, maybe she should just keep this secret to herself. Suddenly, she felt an urge to giggling.

Mukuro Rokudo is truly an angel sent by the heavens for her.

* * *

***Omake***

In a small room filled with many dolls and toys, there lays a small purple figure that is sleeping peacefully with a happy smile spreading over her sleeping face. A beautifully decorated diary sat safely on her desk and inside the book, there are some notes on the page and a picture drawn by the little girl herself. It's a picture with two stickmen; one of them having a pineapple-styled hair coloured in blue and both of his eyes having a different shade of colour. The other (shorter) stickman is a girl wearing a short violet dress and she has long, wavy purple hair with a pair of attractive violet eyes.

_5th of December 20xx._

_Dear Diary,_

_Nagi made her first friend today, diary-san. Although that onii-san is a bit weird and is a pineapple monster, he treated me nicely. I know that he is actually a good person! Onii-san brought me out to have the children lunch that Nagi have always wanted to try on. Although okaa-san and otou-san aren't here with Nagi, today is the happiest birthday ever for me! Perhaps, just like what that onii-san had said, he is truly an angel sent for Nagi! Nagi think that he's a guardian angel because otou-san often told Nagi that a 'Guardian Angel' is an angel that is assigned to protect a person._

_Diary-san, do you think that this mystery onii-san might be Nagi's guardian angel?_

* * *

**The End**

**Alice(Proofreader): I tried to make less grammatical errors so constructive criticisms are really welcome since I feel that I really need to improve my English. Thanks! :)**

**Ending Note: =A=" I don't think I'll manage to make my Xanxus x Chrome's fic today... BUT! OAO" I promise that I'll wrote it! Just give me a few more days, please, readers? Well, to repay you, I had also make an Enma x Chrome video at Youtube... but well... I haven't uploaded it yet... :P**


End file.
